¿Una nueva vida?
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Kiera comienza a plantearse la posibilidad de que el 2013 sea su nuevo tiempo... (No se si hay seguidores de la serie que lean en español, espero que si)
1. Chapter 1

**¿Una nueva vida?**

**Por elisabeth-p**

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que Kiera Cameron apareció en el 2013, junto a Kellogs, Garza y los demás. Por mucho tiempo ella vivió convencida de que pronto regresaría a su tiempo, a su familia, a su ciudad, pero a medida que los meses transcurrían fue perdiendo cada vez más las esperanzas.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a su hijo, a su esposo, pero en cierto modo dentro de ella se estaba comenzando a formar la posibilidad de que eso nunca suceda.

Alec ya se lo había planteado una vez…

_-¿Has pensado alguna vez que quizás este tiempo sea tu nuevo tiempo?_

_-No. No lo es, Alec. No puede serlo._

_-Kiera quisiera poder ayudarte, pero llevo año y medio trabajando en eso y aún no he logrado nada. ¿No piensas que en el 2077 tu hijo y esposo tal vez…_

_-No, Alec. Intento no pensar. Cuando lo hago… yo… _

Kiera comenzó a sollozar. Alec le dio un abrazo.

-_Perdóname, yo solo… es que creo que hay que ser realistas…_

_-Lo sé. Pero me hace mal ser realista. No creas que no lo he pensado, pero prefiero no hacerlo._

_-Es que…_

_-Dime._

_-Perdóname que insista… pero tal vez deberías comenzar a pensar en asentarte aquí. No digo por siempre, pero por ahora. Tener una vida, Kiera. Más allá del trabajo. Divertirte. Salir de compras. Tener amigos. Salir con… alguien._

_-Soy casada, Alec._

_-No en este tiempo. Y no puedes estar segura de volver y que todo sea igual. _

_-Lo sé._

Kiera no dejo de pensar en aquella conversación. Sabía que seguramente ya nada sería igual, volviese o no, pero al tener siempre esa esperanza de la mera posibilidad de regresar y que todo siga como antes, la mantenía en vela, parada en una vida que no era vida. Donde apenas subsistía.

Una noche, tras finalizar un día de trabajo arduo, en el cual casi habían atrapado a Garza pero una vez más se les escapo, Kiera está recogiendo sus cosas para irse cuando oye una conversación…

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Carlos!_

_-Gracias, Betty._

_-De verdad perdóname que este año no puedo salir a tomar algo, realmente debo ir a cuidar a mi madre…_

_-…Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que perdonar, Betty. Otro día saldremos… no tiene importancia mi cumpleaños. De verdad._

Betty se sonríe y se va. Kiera se acerca a Carlos.

_-¿Así que hoy es tu cumpleaños?_

_-Así es._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_-Gracias, Kiera._

_-No te he comprado nada… ¿te invito una copa?_

Él se sonríe.

_-No debes hacerlo._

Kiera repasando su conversación con Alec, se sonríe e insiste.

_-Quiero hacerlo, Carlos. ¿Qué dices?_

_-Acepto._

Ambos se sonríen y dejan la estación de policía.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Llegan a un lindo bar alemán que Carlos elije. Se sienta cerca de una venta y una mesera toma sus pedidos. Carlos le propone hacer una degustación de cervezas y Kiera acepta.

_-Bien, aquí estamos… _

_-Sí… Gracias por invitarme, Kiera… Ya sabes, por mi cumpleaños…_

_-Pensaba que no era importante tu cumpleaños._

_-Le dije eso a Betty porque no quería que se sintiera culpable… Es casi mi única amiga y siempre salgo con ella en mi cumpleaños. _

_-Claro. __Soy tu amiga también, creo… Y aquí estamos porque esto es lo que los amigos hacen. ¿Cierto__?_

Él se sonríe.

_-Sí, claro que eres mi amiga, Kiera… ¿Qué está__ sucediendo?_

_-Nada. ¿Por qué?_

_-Estuviste algo extraña todo el día. _

_-Bueno… es que recientemente fueron los cumpleaños de mi hijo y esposo… Tuve una conversación con Alec hoy que me dejo pensando…_

_-¿De qué hablaron?_

_-Mi vida. _

La mesera les deja el pedido. Pequeños chops de cerveza.

_-¿Tu vida?_

_-Sí… Ya sabes… Esta no es mi vida, ¿pero qué tal si nunca regreso al 2077?_

_-Aun me cuesta entender todo eso del viaje en el tiempo, pero… Creo que no tienes que rendirte, pero mientras debes comenzar a vivir una vida nueva, Kiera._

_-Es lo que Alec me dijo._

_-Es un chico inteligente. _

Ríen.

_-No sé quién soy aquí, Carlos. ¿Soy madre? ¿Soy esposa? _

Él toma su mano y la mira a los ojos. Ella se sorprende pero no quita su mano.

_-Creo… _

_-¿Qué crees?_

Nunca había visto a Kiera tan calma… y nunca antes la había pensando como una mujer, de un modo romántico. Pero lo estaba haciendo ahora.

_-Yo… Quizás es duro, Kiera, pero es joven… mereces una vida, no puedes vivir esperando volver porque quizás nunca suceda. No digo que olvides quien fuiste, pero tal vez es tiempo de avanzar…_

Kiera solloza.

_-Mi esposo… estábamos en una transición… pero… ¿Cómo puedo superar a mi hijo?_

_-No vas a olvidarlo, pero… pero igual debes tener una vida. Sé que es difícil, Kiera. Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto._

_-Gracias, Carlos. __Me alegro de haberte conocido. De verdad._

_-Yo también._

Él suelta su mano.

_-Dime algo sobre tu vida. Ahora tú eres el misterio. _

_- No hay mucho para decir. Vivo solo. Tengo una Hermana mayor en Europa. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando tenía siete años. Yo… iba a casarme con el amor de mi secundaria pero me engañó, entonces… Mi vida paso a ser el trabajo, como la tuya. Pero está bien. _

_-Siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado._

_-Sí… ¡Gracias! Extraño a mis padres, pero sé que no puedo traerlos de vuelta. Y ella… Pamela… Me gustaba pero supongo que no era para mí. Está casada ahora, con un compañero de trabajo y tiene un hijo._

_-Somos como almas gemelas, Carlos…_

_-Creo que… has tomado demasiado, Kiera, tal vez es momento de ir a casa._

_-No, nos estamos divirtiendo, conociéndonos. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido._

_-Sí… _

Hablan un tiempo más y luego Carlos paga la cuenta y la ayuda a levantarse. Kiera ha tomado demasiado. Van hasta el coche y él la ayuda a sentarse y abrocharse el cinturón.

_-Vamos, Kiera. Te llevaré a casa. Aunque no se realmente dónde vives, tendrás que decirme. _

_-Vivo en un lindo edificio… Tengo un hijo… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Te conozco? _

_-Sí, Kiera, soy Carlos, tú amigo._

_-Eres lindo, Carlos. No tengo muchos amigos… y mi esposo era casi mi único amigo pero… creo que ya no me ama… _

Carlos comienza a manejar.

_-Kiera… por favor, dime dónde vives._

_-Vivo… vivo en un hotel._

_-¿Cuá?_

_-Uno aburrido._

Kiera no logra recordar el nombre ni la dirección de su hotel, entonces Carlos la lleva a su apartamento. La ayuda a subir al ascensor, luego a entrar al apartamento y después la ayuda a acomodarse en su cama. Él dormirá en el living.

Por la mañana, Kiera despierta y recuerda la noche anterior. Le duele mucho la cabeza. Se levanta y deja la habitación.

_-__Te has despertado. ¿Cómo has dormido?_

_-Muy profundamente. Gracias por todo, Carlos. Siento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños; Te lo debo._

_-Tuve un lindo cumpleaños, Kiera. Vamos, hice el desayuno._

Keira se dirige a la mesa y ve todo lo que él preparó.

_-Wow, ¿cuántas personas desayunaran con nosotros?_

_-Solo nosotros… No sabía que te gustaba por eso hice varias cosas._

_-No desayuno desde… Ni siquiera recuerdo._

_-Bueno, sientate y disfruta._

_-Gracias._

Kiera se sirve un poco de cada cosa.

-_Todo está estupendo, Carlos._

_-Me alegro que te guste._

Ella se sonríe.

_-Creo que tenia hambre._

Él se sonríe.

_-¿Qué harás hoy?_

_-Trabajar._

_-Es domingo, Kiera._

_-Trabajo todos los días._

_-Pero hoy es mi día libre, así que el tuyo también._

_-No sé qué hacer con un día libre, Carlos._

_-Yo sí. ¿Qué piensas si te llevo a recorrer la ciudad?_

_-Creo que… ¡Es genial!_

_-Bien, iremos a tu hotel así te duchas, te cambias de ropa y luego nos iremos de paseo._

_Continuara…_


End file.
